But Ireland Win
by The Sentient Wolf
Summary: After the Dark Mark is sent into the sky at the end of the Quidditch World Cup Aurors must scramble to pull the stadium out of chaos, and fight to save the lives and sanity of an family of innocent Muggles.


Title: But Ireland Win 

Summary: After the Dark Mark is sent into the sky at the end of the Quidditch World Cup Aurors must scramble to pull the stadium out of chaos, and fight to save the lives and sanity of an family of innocent Muggles.

Disclaimer: All characters and situations belong to JK Rowling and Bloomsbury. No infringement on copyright is intended.

Rating: PG-13

"IRELAND WIN! KRUM GETS THE SNITCH – BUT IRELAND WIN – good Lord, I don't think any of us were expecting that!"

The applause was deafening, the Ireland supporters leapt to their feet screaming and stamping until their throats burnt and their feet ached.

"We did it! We did it!" Nymphadora Tonks bellowed as she threw her arms around Kingsley Shacklebolt's neck, "We won! We won!" Kingsley's deep, booming laugh mingled with the cheers surrounding them, Tonks had been training for months on end and was long overdue for break, then again so was he.   
"… as the Irish team perform a lap of honor, flanked by their mascots, the Quidditch Cup itself is brought into the Top Box!"   
As Ludo Bagman's magnified voice boomed around the stadium a dazzling flash lit up the Top Box, and reflecting the light the golden cup was handed to Troy and Quigley.   
"They actually did it!" Tonks pressed her omnioculars hard against her eyes, aiming at the Irish team, still laughing almost hysterically.   
Tonks was going to be a great Auror, Kingsley just knew it. Her talents as a Metamorthi were absolutely brilliant. With a toss of her head Tonks swept her hair out of her face. It was shoulder length and shocking violet today, she'll ace the Concealment exam, no problem, thought Kingsley, but Stealth and Tracking …well… 

"Oops, sorry!" Whined the future Auror apologetically as she leapt up and down in triumph, and sent the man in front of her flying headfirst into the witch in front of him. "I'm so sorry!"

"Here, Tonks," Only just concealing his grin Kingsley took her elbow gently and led her toward the stairs (I'm really, _really_, sorry!)

"How embarrassing!" Tonks moaned, as pink flush creeping up her cheeks and she carefully avoided glancing back at the man, who was now picking himself up and glaring daggers into her back. "I swear he works at the Ministry!"   
"It could have been worse." Grinned Kingsley with a wink, "…somehow."   
"But what a match, eh?" Tonks cried, blush disappearing as excitement flooded through her veins, "A perfect Wronski Feint by Krum! I mean _wow_ that kid is brilliant!"   
All around them witches and wizards in a clash of red and green were making similar comments.   
"Did you see Troy's swerve?"   
"Krum was amazing!"   
"WE WON!"   
"I say a celebration is in order – in honor of Ireland's spectacular victory!" One wizard roared to thunderous shouts of approval.   
"Yeah!" Tonks cheered, "Kingsley, we've go to stay for the party!"   
"Uh—Tonks, I don't know," The Auror said hesitantly, "The Ministry is expecting me at work at some point."   
"Ah come on Kingsley!" Tonks nagged with a playful whine, "Three quarters of the Ministry is here anyway!"   
Kingsley paused for just a moment, then, "All right, all right! You win, but if anybody asks it was all your idea!"   
"Yes! Come on!" And before Kingsley could protest Tonks had grabbed his hand and tugged him towards the knot of people now gathering in the semi-dark field.   
It wasn't such a bad get-together, Kingsley had to admit, and Tonks had been right, Ministry Officials made up at least half of the crowd, he even saw Bartimus Crouch, but he was only around to order them all to keep it respectable and under control. 

Kingsley took to socializing and wandering while Tonks danced to the music now pounding from gigantic magical speakers erected all around the field.

Tonks changed her appearance at least four times in Kingsley's memory ('to keep the guys off my tail!' she explained in one of the brief moments they passed each other)   
As the sky darkened the partiers got rowdier and rowdier. Kingsley felt a slight unease as he watched a clan of dark robed wizards retreat silently into the blackness descending over the field.   
And he wasn't the only one feeling the creepy sensation, Barty Crouch had an uncanny knack for picking up even the slightest sign of wrongdoing, and right now his internal sensors were on full red-alert.   
He conveyed his feelings to Amos Diggory, who was watching the going-ons very edgily.   
"Something is not right." Crouch said blandly, voice portraying on emotion.   
"I know." Amos responded, tone equally expressionless, "Do you see that group in the shadows? They've been getting louder and louder for the past hour."   
"Yes." Crouch agreed softly, eyes on the half-concealed figures on the pitch's opposite end, "it is almost as though they are planning something."   
Shadows danced across the grassy field, living counter parts shouting indistinct words that were instantly swallowed up by the darkness.   
"Like some sort of rally." Diggory whispered, "Did you perhaps see any of their faces?"   
"Unfortunately not. Best stay on full-alert."   
"Always."   
With that they parted, Amos sliding over towards a knot of Ministry colleagues while Barty moved as far away from the thundering speakers as he could, but his eyes never strayed from the group in the shadows.   
Not two meters from him two edgy Aurors were engrossed in an uneasy conversation regarding the World Cup, any thing to keep them from worrying about more immediate troubles.   
"You have to admit," Sturgis Podmore was saying, "…if we had had someone like Krum on our team the match would have been over in an hour. Tops." 

"He is fantastic for his age." Kingsley agreed with a nod that made the hoop in his left earlobe dance, "But don't get me wrong, Lynch has skill, but nothing on Krum."

"You got that righ--" But the rest of Podmore's sentence was drowned out by a sudden _bang _from the dark corner in which the suspicious crowd was gathered.

"What do you think they're up to?" Sturgis finished, abandoning all attempt at even pretending everything was perfectly normal.

Kingsley sighed, "I really don't know, but something's amiss."

"Perhaps we should rally a group and go ask them to leave before things get… out of hand."

"No." Kingsley shook his head, "Technically we can't ask them to do anything—just on a gut feel."

Podmore made a sound halfway between agreement and impatience, then, "Wait, look!"

The tight packed blackened group was swiftly slipping away, chanting something inaudible.

"Now what?"

Not for an instant did Sturgis or Kingsley believe that the group was turning in for the night, and neither did Crouch, who was subconsciously preparing himself for an all-out attack

By now the unease had spread to the majority of the Ministry Officials, especially those who had dealt with Dark Wizards before now. Tonks, hair spiky orange, had found her way to Kingsley's side, and was now staring at the spot where the crowd was last seen.

Unsuspecting civilians partied on, some pulling away from the crowds, yawning and stretching, making their way back to the campsite.

"I'm feeling some strange vibes." Tonks commented quietly to Kingsley.

"Auror sixth sense." He responded, eyes darting back to her, "You're a natural."

"Thanks." Tonks tried to grin, but could not shake the deep sense of forbidding, "D'you think I'm being paranoid?"

"Not at all." Kingsley said in his deep, serious voice, "I think we're all feeling it. But maybe we're all overreacting."

"I don't think--"

_Bang!_

The words died in her throat as a flash of multihued light illuminated the opposite end of the field, were the dark robed clan had disappeared.

By pure instinct every witch or wizard present whipped out his or her wand, but Barty Crouch was the first to take charge.

"Wait!" He barked, "We do not need a full scale duel out here, just _wait_!"

A shower of wand sparks joined the stars as the cluster marched forwards, and as the marched into the light of their own wands…

"Oh good Lord!"

…in the mixture of moon and star light Crouch's charge could make the shadows of four figures suspended in midair.

"Oh Merlin, no!"

The crowd under the Muggles seemed to be growing and right in the center—the wizards had their wands directed at the victims above their heads, but what scared the on-lookers most, were the masks.

"No, no it can't be!"

A shout rose over the frightened din…

"Mudbloods, Muggles, and Half-Bloods! Be-foulers of our purest blood! Fear our wrath! For our time is now! The Death Eaters hunt again!"

Screams sliced through the air, mingling with sudden maniac laughter.

"They're back!"

Blasts shot from the Death Eater's ranks, setting trees and tents instantly ablaze.

Crouch fought with everything he had to regain control, "Clam down! All non-ministry members are to leave at once!"

At his words there was frantic scramble as figures shot off in every direction, some, however, stayed put.

"We're here to help!" A young warlock cried, "You need all of us to pitch in!"

Crouch looked taken aback for the briefest of a second, before snapping, "Fine! We spilt in regiments." His eyes darted quickly around the group, "Shacklebolt, how many Aurors do we have?"

"Not nearly enough." Kingsley replied, gaze locked on the Death Eater's over Crouch's shoulder, they were now closer then ever, blasting tent after tent from their path.

Casting a glance behind him Crouch barked quickly, "Kingsley you're in charge of the Aurors and half of the civilians! The rest of you come with me! No firing unless it is absolutely necessary!"

With one last look at Kingsley Crouch turned on his heel and headed toward the tents at a run, witches and wizards streaming behind him.

Tonks made to follow but Kingsley quickly grabbed her elbow, "No." He hissed, "I need all the help I can get."

The crowd around the Death Eaters was larger then ever now, but whether the extras were firm believers in the Dark Lord's ways or just drunken fools was anyone's guess.

More and more people had fled from their tents, scattering in every direction, some latching on to Kingsley's group.

"We need to be careful!" The Auror shouted, "We can't let then drop the Muggles!"

"_Crucio_!"

Out of nowhere the curse was fired, but just as fast a tall, balding redhead deflected it into a tree trunk.

Four new figures had joined Kingsley's charge, all with the same fiery red hair.

"Arthur!" Cried Kingsley, recognizing the tallest, "Quick thinking! Are you okay?"

"I'm fine!" He called impatiently, taking his place at Kingsley's side.

"_STUPEFY_!" Roared a chorus of Death Eater voices.

Multiple light jets were rebounded as other wizards ducked and flames burst from all around them.

Tonks was trembling silently, this was her first encounter with dark wizards, and she wasn't even an Auror yet.

"We can't use wands!" Kingsley called, "Arm yourselves with shields! We're going in!"

His regiment reacted instantly, without hesitation, though they were all undoubtedly terrified.

With one deep breath Kingsley stared forward, building up his speed, faster and faster, until his whole charge had broken into a run toward the fire-lit campsite.

Crouch's team had already taken up the battle, half of them were standing slightly back, wands aimed at the Muggles, fighting to gain control of the levitation, the other section (led by Bartimus himself) were ploughing through the extra ranks, curses vibrating off magical shields.

Kingsley led his squad toward the opposite end, streaks of color jetting after them.

It was reckless perhaps, but the Auror led his team head-on into the Death Eater's squad, jinks soaring from both sides now.

It was absolute chaos, no one knew who was who, no one could untangle the rush of color and sound, and no one could know if they were firing at friend or foe. In short, all hell had broken loss.

Kingsley felt a hot flash across his right cheek as his shield was shattered.

With a sharp cry Tonks stumbled at his side, she had rebounded a Cruciatus Curse only just in time, but still caught the blunt of it.

On her other side Bill Weasley shot out a hand to steady her, and received a flay across his forearm.

They were all still very cautious of the utterly terrified Muggles above their heads.

Beside Bill the other Weasley brothers were fighting with all they had to get to the still steadily marching Death Eaters.

"Exelliarmus!" Percy acted fast, sending his opponent's wand flying from his grasp; he spun to help Charlie with two large Death Eaters when the newly disarmed wizard leapt at him.

Percy's vision was suddenly blocked by a tangle of sandy hair was he stumbled back in shock, the sandy-haired aslant scrambled at him, and before Percy could raise his wand to defend himself a fist had been driven into his face, shattering his nose.

"Percy!" Charlie flew forwards, ramming the attacker with his shoulder and sending him crashing to the ground with a thump.

Crouch meanwhile had his own problems, the crowd around the masked figures had formed such thick, tight ranks it was impossible to break through, the Muggles were being thrown and tossed around as his charge fought to control them, and the screaming had reached deafening heights.

And then it happened, in one heart stopping moment things when from worse to absolutely disastrous.

Kingsley had just dodged a flash of red light, Tonks had deflected a burst of green, Charlie and Bill pried a knot of attackers off their brother, when a figure rose over the din. It was the sparking green, monstrous form of a skull, with a serpent protruding from its mouth.

The Dark Mark.

The terrified screams shattered the night's struggle, and, for just an instant, the scene remained frozen in mid-action, Dark and Light wizards, wands stretched outwards or fists raised, just staring at the horrific form.

_Crack! Crack! Crack! CRACK!_

The air was suddenly alive with the sounds of at least two dozen Death Eaters Disapperating into the darkness, Crouch, though almost paralyzed with fear, was determined to stay calm, "Shacklebolt!" He barked, "Keep your charge here! The rest of you with me!"

"I'm coming!" Arthur yelled over the renewed _pops, _"Stay here!" He commanded his sons.

"But…" Percy began indignantly, "Mr. Crouch may ne-"

"NO!" He was so fierce his children actually cringed back. "Think of the others, your younger siblings will need you!"

A _crack_ later and he was gone.

As all this was taking place Tonks had frozen in fear at the sight of the Mark, "No." She hissed, "Oh God no!"

She had been a little girl during the last war, just starting at Hogwarts in fact, but she remembered the fear all too well, as a half-blood she feared so deeply for her and her family's lives.

She'd never thought she'd live to see the Dark Mark again.

A sudden, sharp scream brought her back to harsh reality, whirling around it was a split second before she realized just what she was seeing…. The Muggles were falling!

The appearance of the Dark Mark had made those few from Crouch's group lose control of them.

With no memory of even telling herself to do so, Tonks heard herself cry, "Wingraudiom Levisa!"

At her shout a dozen Ministry Wizards followed suit, the youngest Muggle child had been hurtling towards the ground when Kingsley's spell had caught him, not a foot from the grass.

Though still almost totally numb with shock and horror, some even with tears running down their cheeks, the Ministry gently lowered the trembling Muggles to safety.

In the distance a unified roar rose from the woods, an inaudible spell.

The Muggle children howled and cried as their mother swept them both into her embrace, the father rapped his shaking arms protectively around his family, babbling uselessly under his breath.

"You, Shacklebolt is zit?" Kingsley snapped out of a stunned daze to see the Bulgarian Minister himself approaching.

He looked very much worse for the wear, with great gashes across his cheeks and robes torn.

Still he held out his hand to Kingsley, who shook it, feeling as though he was trapped in some nightmare.

"I muzt zay," The Minister said somberly, "You vere a brilliant leader, who fought very bravely."

"Why, thank--thank you."

All around them witches and wizards had huddled together in one big group whispering tearfully.

"We need Dumbledore!" Insisted a hoarse voice, to mutterings of agreement.

Dumbledore.

Kingsley felt a lump well in his throat, "Dumbledore." Many voices whispered desperately, their one ray of hope.

"Someone must contact him!" Kingsley called over the crowd, voice breaking before he could stop it.

"I have an owl," A small, timid voice greeted his, "I'll do it."

"Go."

For the first time Kingsley noticed Tonks by his side, slash across her forehead still oozing.

"Are you okay?" He whispered tenderly, stupid question, but that's just what one asked at a bad time.

"I-I," Shaking her head helplessly Tonks ran a hand through her short, orange hair, "I honestly don't know." She finished, eyes downcast.

"You were, very, _very_, brave." Kingsley said, with such sincerity it almost made her cry, "You acted fast, made up your mind quickly, brilliant thinking."

"I couldn't have done it without all your help."

A sudden shuffle made the crowd stiffen, by the wood's entrance the bushes rustled and figures emerged.

Amos Diggory appeared first, unnaturally pale and shaky.

Kingsley felt his body relax at the sight of an ally, "What's going on?" He demanded quickly.

Diggory shook his head in disbelief, "I… it…"

Before he could finish Percy, Bill and Charlie had fought their way over to them.

"Please, sir," Percy began quickly, "Is our father okay?"

"Um… yes," Amos replied, peering at the trio as though having trouble recognizing them. "He's fine. He went back to the tent; you'd better go to. You should get there before him."

"Are you sure you don't need us?" Bill asked hesitantly.

"Quite sure. Thank you all so much for your help." Diggory seemed to have regained his control. "You were all very brave."

The Weasleys nodded and disappeared into the darkness.

"So Amos, what happened?"

Rather slowly, as though he was still quite unsure of it himself, Amos Diggory told the story to a quickly gathering crowd.

"Crouch's elf?"

"Harry Potter's wand?"

For a few moments there was an outbreak of confused murmuring, but this abated suddenly at the arrival of Bartimus Crouch himself.

He looked pale and worn-out, a sobbing house-elf scurrying at his ankles.

Kingsley shot Tonks a quick look that very clearly said 'Do NOT say a word.'

Crouch stared at the small crowd, "Has Dumbledore been informed?" He asked, voice brusque and controlled.

"I owled him about five minutes ago." A small, timid-looking witch said.

"Right. He should be here soon."

A very uncomfortable silence ensued, until Tonks suddenly remembered something.

"The Muggles!" She cried.

Her shout was like a slap in the face to all present.

"Damn it! I actually forgot!"

"We need trained wizards on it _now_." Crouch said quickly, "Memory reversing spells on the four of them. Podmore, Diggory, Gringham, follow me. Shacklebolt wait for Dumbledore and fill him in when he gets here."

Without another word Crouch spun on his heel and marched away, Podmore, Diggory and Gringham trailing behind.

The moment they were out of earshot the mutterings broke out again.

Tonks was taking deep gasps to try and regain control of her breathing, "Are- you think the Muggles will be ok?" She asked shakily.

"It may take awhile." Kingsley responded, eyes focused on Crouch's back. "But in time they'll forget this ever happened."

"Lucky them."

Kingsley heard the slight note of bitterness in her voice and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, "I can't tell you how proud I am of you," He whispered, squeezing her shoulder gently. "Please don't change your mind about becoming an Auror, I have a feeling we are going to need you on our side."

Slowly Tonks raised her blue eyes to Kingsley's face, "I think this whole thing has made me want to fight." Her voice was charged with an electricity Kingsley had never felt before, he could almost feel it crackling around him. "If the Death Eaters are back then I want to help defeat them."

Kingsley felt a slow, slightly sad smile form on his face, but before he could reply a youngish-looking Ministry witch came charging up to them.

"The Minister just made his statement!" She gasped. "He spoke to Crouch and confirmed that those wizards weren't Death Eaters at all! He said there was nothing to worry about and we're all safe. Can you believe it? They were just stupid, drunken fools!"

Kingsley and Tonks exchanged a highly skeptical look, before the former asked, "But what about the Dark Mark?"

"Eh— The Dark Mark?" The witch's smile becoming somewhat frozen before she said airily. "Oh yes, the Minister said it was just some juvenile yahoo playing a sick prank. Anyways I must be off. See you at work tomorrow, Kingsley, we're gonna have to pull one hell of a cleaning job so be there bright and early."

With that she spun on her heel and departed into the blackness, Kingsley now tasted bile in his throat, "No." He hissed. "There is no way they could have just been _drunken fools. _Only the Death Eaters know how to conjure up the Dark Mark, and Fudge knows it."

Tonks gazed up at him with a very odd expression stirring behind her sparkling blue eyes.

"What?" Kingsley asked.

"I… well…" She shook her head and didn't go on, but Kingsley understood.

"You don't have much faith in our highly esteemed Minister, do you?"

Tonks felt her face flush, "No… well… yes… no!" She garbled, very reluctant to admit to a Ministry official that she thought Fudge was a total idiot. "You see … I…"

But Kingsley cut her off, "Don't worry neither do I."

"He really has _no clue_ what he's doing, does he?"

Kingsley laughed bitterly, "How he ever became Minister in the first place is beyond me. I mean his number one adviser is Lucius Malfoy for crying out loud!"

"Malfoy?" Tonks felt her skin crawl as she remembered her Auror research, studying old Death Eaters trials. "But- but wasn't he…"

"He was cleared of all charges." Kingsley muttered. "But I could have sworn I saw his whole family in the Top Box, probably here on Fudge's invite."

"Hang on! Where was Fudge during the whole escapade?"

Kingsley snorted, "Probably ran off to his office the moment he saw the first signs of danger. He's very good at that, pretending something bad isn't happening just because he thinks it's not possible."

Tonks sighed, the more she thought about the more it seemed as though the Wizarding World was in jeopardy. The Dark Mark cast over a Quidditch Stadium, a totally incompetent fool of a Minister, dark wizards tormenting Muggles, an all-out, frenzied duel in the middle of nowhere… Tonks closed her eyes against her pounding head.

"You know," Kingsley said pensively, almost as thought he didn't realize he was talking out loud, "The time may come when we may need to repel against Fudge. If he goes on this way it'll be too late to rectify his mistakes by the time he actually comes to his limited senses."

Tonks looked up at the Auror, she understood exactly what he meant. "You can count on me." She whispered bravely.

Kingsley smiled at her and in their sudden silence the pair noticed the mutterings around them.

It seemed that since the Minister had given them the all clear their conversations went back to speculating the rumor of Crouch's house-elf.

"Amazing," Tonks shook her head, "In the midst of an all out, red-alert crisis and still they will gossip."

"It is human nature, unfortunately." Said a quite voice directly behind her.

Tonks nearly jumped out of skin, but Kingsley recognized the distinctive voice easily, and had an uneasy feeling that the orator had been standing behind them in total silence for some time.

Albus Dumbledore stood, purple robes rippling in a light breeze and a very somber expression on his face.

Kingsley felt his knees almost give way from sheer relief.

Very quickly Tonks and Kingsley explained everything to the Headmaster.

"I feared something like this would happen." He said sadly, "But we must remember in times of great peril we must stand together."

Kingsley nodded slowly; the exhaustion of the battle was beginning to take its toll on him.

Dumbledore looked thoughtful, "I think it is time I contact a few old friends."

Tonks could not make head or tails of this statement, Kingsley, however, thought he understood perfectly, Dumbledore was thinking along the same lines as him. The time of the all-powerful Ministry of Magic was drawing to a close.

"You both acted unspeakably bravely tonight, I commend you. But there is something I must ask of you both. Do you wish to take a stand against Voldemort and his forces?"

"Of course." They chorused.

"Tell me, have you ever heard about the Order of the Phoenix?"

Finis

It's a little different to the fics I usually write, but I kinda like it, please tell me what you think. Thanks for reading!


End file.
